


The Shepherd's Song

by carsinoska



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Arc 1 implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsinoska/pseuds/carsinoska
Summary: "He is a good-natured person... when he’s playing on his harp."





	The Shepherd's Song

Abigail held back a yawn. Usually she would play with the other child Servants in Chaldea after dinner, but she was a little tired after helping Ritsuka collect materials during the day. Most of the staff and the other Servants were making a racket around the dining hall, so the hallways were quiet. As she made her way to her room, she heard a faint melody and someone humming to themself.

Under the light of the stars was King David, sitting by the window and playing his harp. He looked out at the icy tundra, immersed in his in own thoughts. It was rare to find him in the dining hall at all, so running into him in the corridors wasn’t so strange. That look of his was both a usual and an unusual occurrence. When he kept to himself like that, he looked every bit the dignified ruler that she imagined him to be. She could still hardly forget the first time she saw him open that mouth of his and say the most unbecoming of things to the other female Servants. After that, she hadn’t exactly gone out of her way to talk to him. However, he always did seem to mellow out when he played music.

She liked his music, anyways. His melodies were simple but effective, and it helped clear her mind. It was said that with it, he was able to exorcise the evil spirits haunting King Saul. She didn’t like to think about it much, but in her case, that wasn’t too far off either.

“Abigail, was it? Now, why are you looking at me so seriously like that?”

She startled. “Huh? Oh, I…”

Abigail thought of what she could say. She wasn’t aware that she was staring before. King David didn’t press her for an answer, but she felt compelled to give one anyways. He smiled at her gently, even when she didn’t say anything else. He went back to playing the harp, but mindful of his audience this time.

Well… there was that time where she asked the Queen of Sheba about King Solomon. Even though the two of them talked frequently, the queen was awfully evasive when approached with this single topic. Maybe if she asked King David, she could get an answer.

“Actually, um… King David, I was wondering if maybe- maybe you could tell me about King Solomon.”

His eyes widened and the notes from the harp leveled off.

“Solomon, huh? Haha, I didn’t expect that,” he said, eyes drifting back to the window. “What can I say? He succeeded me after I passed and I wasn’t interested in child rearing, so I’m afraid I’ll have to leave it at that.”

First the Queen of Sheba, and now him? She had only been getting these wishy-washy answers, which didn’t do anything to sate her curiosity. Here she was, able to talk with the figures she held in such high-esteem all her life, but without any of information she wanted.

And, how strange. Her impression of him was different. But then again, it wouldn’t be the first time that her expectations had been shattered by him. Slightly disappointed, she excused herself and turned to leave, when she heard him mumbling to himself.

“Solomon… I wonder if he...”

Only his lonely eyes betrayed his neutral expression.

Oh. She had a feeling that she wasn’t supposed to see that. She snuck past him and quickly made her way to her room. Abigail sighed a breath of relief. Hah, what a long day!

But that was why, she decided. King David was certainly a… unique character, but he wasn’t a bad person. Maybe.


End file.
